1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical waveguide connectors and, more specifically, to waveguide connectors of the type utilizing hermaphroditic connector bodies, each having a waveguide receiving passageway therethrough.
2. The Prior Art
Data transmission by the propogation of light waves through an optical waveguide medium, while relatively well-known within the communication industry, has presented a host of technical challenges to those within the electrical industry who are concerned with developing interconnection systems and, in particular, optical connectors for the optical waveguides.
Of special concern has been the achievement of an optical connector capable of optically coupling a pair of waveguides in a positive and dependable manner. The fragile nature of the waveguides, which increases the likelihood of breakage, coupled with the critical mechanical and performance demands placed on an optical connector have heretofore been prohibitive to the attainment of a suitable interconnection device. Specifically, the electrical industry has been in need of an optical connector which could receive a waveguide having a diameter variable within a given range of tolerances, orient the waveguide so that an optimal coupling might be achieved, and effectuate such a coupling with minimum danger to the fragile waveguide. Further requirements placed upon an optical connector is that it be self aligning, of minimal overall size, and that it protect the prepared ends of the waveguides from abrasive stubbing during the mating procedure.
Heretofore, no fiber optical connector had been achieved which could adhere to all of the above set forth performance constraints. One promising connector approach examined by the industry has been the utilization of intermateable connector halves, each of which is provided with three cylindrical rods of equal diameters which are arranged in a longitudinally adjacent configuration. Each three rod configuration defines an elongate interstitial passageway between the rods which is dimensioned to closely receive a single optical fiber therethrough. A connector of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,155. In accordance with this approach, to optically connect two fibers which extend through complimentary connector halves, the two halves are positioned within a cylindrical sleeve member and the corresponding fibers are thereby assumed to be axially aligned with respect to each other.
While this connector works well and has been generally well received by the industry, certain problems attendant upon its use prevent the connector from achieving ideal results in all situations. As mentioned previously, receipt and control of a fiber is difficult because the fiber diameters can vary within a specified range of tolerances. Also, in certain field situations, conditions may exist which can cause misalignment of the connector halves within the cylindrical sleeve and thereby affect the performance characteristics of the coupled waveguides within that sleeve.